Another Hole Dug
by GoodbyeLove4
Summary: Sequel to finding something real 2. Secrets will be revealed. Promises will be made. Promises will be broken. But truer than everthing, friends will stay together.
1. Introduction!

Digging Holes  
  
OK i am back with another sequel to finding somthing real. This one is more longer than the last one I hope you like this story. I also wanna thank my reviewers on my lest story THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT.  
  
Chapter 1  
*9 years later*  
  
The boys are coming back together again for christmas. This year is Squid's turn. They live in a big house in Dallas. Shannon is now a singer. Her new CD , Hope is out now(A/N: not really just sumthing i put in there). Brianna now 16 just got a new car. Her sister Haylie now 15 just got into 10th grade and doing great. Shay and Jake now 8 have still to tell more stories about thier mom and dad's life.  
  
Zero and Erin see Samantha every year to see Tawny. Tawny(17) is going to college next year. She plans to go to Cambridge in England. Mariah(12) just started 7th grade. Brittnay(13) just started 8th grade.  
  
Chelsea and Twitch are 9 years into the marriage bliss. They currently have one daughter named Nicole(3). They have one on the way.(YAY FOR CHELSEA!!!)  
  
Zig and Brooke, after winning the lotto split up. Brooke had cheated on him and now getting a divorce. Zig then met Chelsea's friend Shaily(When I told her this she loved the idea hehe). They were really close friends. They are now dating. Maybe more.  
  
Stanley and Ryan, they have a baby of thier very own. Shia, JT, Katie and Stanley the 5th welcomed the baby. They also got married 5 years ago. Brigdette almost ruined it but never stood in the way of true love.  
  
Magnet and his friend went thier separate ways after 4 years. Magnet now owns the most popular pet store in America. (LOL PUPPIES!!)  
  
X-ray and his wife Holly have nothing going on really. Only that their son is going to a juvie jail.  
  
Armpit and Joy move to Dallas from California to live near Shannon and Squid. That is a long move. Anyway there kids are moving on with thier lifes and making new friends.  
  
This Christmas will be drama, angst, and more. Will they dig another hole just to conceil the past? Will their past ruin their future? D- tent will never. Secrets will be revealed and closed. Promises wil be made and broken. You wanna know you have to read this story to find out. Now you gotta dig a hole instead of D-tent to find what happens. Mystery will overwelm your mind and this story like I am doing to you right now. Well this chapter is over. I wanna tell you one more thing before I wrap up on this chapter HAVE FUN WITH ALL THE EVIL CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!!  
  
Don't get this first chapter good SIKE!! j/k j/k just email me and tell me. LOL!! anyways i wanna thank my reviewers  
  
Squids*Charm: OMG YOU GOT MARRIED TO TWITCH HEHE AND NOW 2 CHILDREN AHHH!!! lol MERTON!!!!!  
  
DtentGIRLZ: OMG YOU GOT MARRIED TO ZERO!!!!  
  
thanks for reviewing. Bye! 


	2. Only gift!

Chapter 1: Only Gift  
  
Ok I don't own Only gift, but *NSYNC(WOO HOO JUSTIN!!) does. ok on with the story.  
  
"Alan we have to finish the decorations" Shannon said looking at her pertly decorated living room. Squid comes into the room with more light. They hung up the lights before D-tent comes.   
  
The door bell rings. Shannon goes to the door and opens it. Armpit and Joy was at the door. "Hey" Shannon greeted.   
  
"Hey Princess" he greeted her by her nickname. Squid was still hanging the christmas lights in the living room. Armpit came into the room.  
  
"Hey you need help?" Armpit asked.  
  
"Nah, I am done" he answered.  
  
He got off the ladder and walked towards the kitchen. In the kitchen Shannon and Joy were making dinner. She still knew how to cook. Armpit;s kids were watching T.V. Brianna came in the room with her boyfriend. They have been going out for 9 months. Brianna saw Joy. "Oh my god, Armpit and Joy are here" she looking at her mom.  
  
"Yea they are, hun" Shannon replied.  
  
The door bell rang. Brianna went to the door. She opened the door to find Jennifer, 1 year older than Bri. "Hey Jennifer come in, how are your parents" she asked.  
  
"Good, I saw my real father Tim, he didn't know who I was, but I know the girl next to him must of been younger than him" Jen said.  
  
"Oh well my father is my real father, anyways come in" Bri welcomed Jen in.  
  
Jennifer came the house and went to the kitchen. Shannon saw Jen and greeted her. The doorbell rang again. It was Stanley and Ryan(Hehe). Ryan saw her daughter home from college and hugged her. The Chelsea and Twitch came with their children, Magnet also came with his wife and children.An hour later X-ray and Holly came with thier children. Zero and Erin came later on. Zig came last. He had his children that he had with Brooke and Shialy. Shaily already knew Chelsea soo they were happy to se eachother. Haylie came home from her friends house. Shay and Jake were upstairs getting away from the noise.  
  
Shia was flirting with Haylie. She was too! They sat by eachother at the table and held hands. It was cute. After dinner they went down to the basement and MADEOUT. They were making out until JT came down to play pool. They turned on the TV and cuddled. It was cute and JT was telling them get a room. "Oh shut up Jordan Taylor" Shia used her real name.  
  
"Oh my god....you used my real name" she said steaming red.   
  
"Yea now leave me and Hay alone" he said looking at Haylie.  
  
"No Shia Shiade Yelnets" she said using his real name.  
  
"Oh no you didn't use my real name JT" he said blushing.  
  
"Its ok Shia I don't care" Haylie said blushing.  
  
JT fumed and went upstairs with the rest of kids and adults. Shia looked at Haylie smiled. She looked him and smiled too. "I love you Haylie" he said.  
  
"I love you too" Haylie replied.  
  
"You wanna dance with me?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. He stood and took out his hand. Haylie took his hand and stood up. She went up to the radio and put in a cd. She turned it on. The only gift came on. The music filled the room. Haylie started to sing the song.  
  
Only gift by *Nsync(WOOO OBESSION!)  
  
I was making a list  
  
I was checking it twice  
  
In the middle of this   
  
I got tears in my eyes  
  
For in my foolish heart  
  
There was one simple truth  
  
The only gift I wanted was you  
  
I was trimming the tree  
  
I was stringing the lights  
  
While the radio played "Silent Night"  
  
There were present you sent  
  
Though there were quite a few  
  
The only gift I wanted was you  
  
Shannon came down in the basement. She saw and Shia and Haylie dance. She remember that song and went back upstairs smiling.  
  
You need to be home with me  
  
Alone with me  
  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree  
  
Kissing under the mistletoe  
  
As candles blow  
  
Please come home soon  
  
It's not the same without you  
  
Shia kissed Haylie and then pulled away. "Your my only gift Haylie" Shia whispered.  
  
As the bittersweet night  
  
Had come to an end  
  
I was saying goodbye  
  
To our family and friends  
  
And they all wished me well  
  
And I knew that I knew  
  
The only gift I wanted was you  
  
"The only gift I wanted was you" Haylie sang.  
  
You need to be home with me  
  
Alone with me  
  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree  
  
Kissing under the mistletoe  
  
As candles blow  
  
Please come home soon  
  
It's not the same without you  
  
They continued to dance with eachother. Thye knew together that they loved eachother. In 4 days he would be leaving.  
  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
  
(la la la la la la...)  
  
The only gift I wanted was you  
  
You need to be home with me  
  
Alone with me  
  
Holding me next to the Christmas tree  
  
Kissing under the mistletoe  
  
As candles blow  
  
Please come home soon  
  
It's not the same without you  
  
"I will miss you Shia" Haylie said in tears. "I miss you too Angel" he answered. She smiled. "You mean it?" she asked. "Yea of course" he said.  
  
I was making a list  
  
I was checking it twice  
  
In the middle of this   
  
I got tears in my eyes  
  
For in my wishful heart  
  
There was one simple truth  
  
The only gift I wanted was you  
  
The song finish and they shared a passionate kiss. They broke apart. "I love you" he said.   
  
"I love you too Shia forever and ever" she said. Shannon came down. Haylie turned around.  
  
"Hey mom" she said.   
  
"What are you doing?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Dancing with my boyfriend" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh have fun" Shannon said going back upstairs.  
  
Ok that is it. I cried omg that song means so much to me. Haylie and Shia 4ever!! HEHE!! ok i g2g review ~Shannon aka crazynsyncgurl~ 


	3. Dare You to Move

Chapter 2  
I Dare you to Run  
  
Hey! I don't own Dare you to run from switchfoot. If you don't know who they are wacth A walk to Remember. Anyways this is Chapter 2. ~Shannon~  
  
It was Christmas, everybody was up. Shannon and Squid are downstairs cooking breakfast. Chelsea is in the shower getting ready. Twitch is getting ready to take a shower after Chelsea. She got out of the shower and when into her and Twitch's guestroom with a towel over her wet body. "Brian, did you bring Nicole's presents?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Yea, their under the tree" he said smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" she asked.  
  
"You look beautiful" he answered.  
  
"Oh thanks" she said putting on her clothes.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute" he said going into the bathroom.  
  
"Ok" she said brushing her hair then going downstairs.  
  
Chelsea and Twitch have been married 9 years. They had a duaghter named Nicole, who is 6. Chelsea is a lawyer for a big law firm and Twitch is owner of a big car company. Right now, they live in New York City.  
  
Chelsea walks into the kitchen, where she sees he daughter eating.  
  
"Hey hunny" she said.  
  
"Hi mommy" Nicole said eating.  
  
"How did you sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Good" her daughter answered.  
  
"Ok, asfter you eat make sure you go to the bathroom" Chelsea said walking away into the living. In there she saw Shia and Haylie snuggling on the couch watching TV and talking. The couple looked really happy together. They looked really in love. Anyways Chelsea walked in where the tree was. Shaily and ZigZag was in that room too.  
  
"Hey guys" she greeted the couple.  
  
" Hey, are you to open presents?" Shaily asked her.  
  
"Yep" Chelsea said seeing her husband come in the room. Everybody crunched in into that big room.  
  
"Nicole you ready to open your presents?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"YES!!!" the little girl said happily.  
  
Everbody in a bunch opened presents. Chelsea was going to give Twitch a big suprise. She cleared her throat to get everyones attention. "Well I want to say something. I went to the doctors a week ago and I found out that I am pregnant with twins" she said looking at her husband.  
  
His jaw dropped. "Wow I can't wait" he said hugging his wife. Erin went into the other room to feed her baby Kelsey who was born just a year ago. Squid stood up.  
  
"Ok, me and Shannon have booked a flight to Texas. Since my dad came back then died, I want to put him in the past" he said.  
  
"Squid....I mean Alan what do you mean?" Stanley asked.  
  
"I am taking you all to dig one last hole," he said looking serious.  
  
"Oh, well that would be fun" Caveman said NOW getting it? (I am not trying to make Stan stupid^_^)  
  
"Yep" Squid answered.  
  
"Were out of presents" Shannon said. The whole gang exited out of the room like a concert was over. The reason Squid wanted to forget his dad was that christmas when Haylie had her first Christmas.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
~*Welcome to the planet  
  
Welcome to existence*~  
  
Its was Haylie Haylie's first Christmas. Everything was perfect until one person they didn't want to show up. Shannon got the door and opened it. It was Squid's father. "Uh, Squid your dad is at the door" Shannon said.  
  
*~Everyones here  
  
Everyones here*~  
  
Squid quickly came to the door to see if Shannon said was true. She was. There was his father looking very drunk. "Hey who is this beautiful girl?" he slurred.  
  
*~Everybodys watching you now  
  
Everybodys waiting for you now*~  
  
"Uh, dad could you please leave?" he pleaded. His dad stormed into the house to see a beautiful christmas tree in the living room. "Your ruining my Christmas dad" he said looking at his drunk dad.  
  
*~What Happens next  
  
What Happens next*~  
  
His dad looks at his son. "Your going to turn into me...YOUR GOING TO HIT YOUR WIFE AND CHILDREN" he yelled. Shannon looked scared and ran out of the room. "LEAVE DAD" Squid yelled.  
  
*~I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move*~  
  
His dad went to the door and opened it. "Trust me Alan, your going to be like me," his dad said. Squid looked like he was going to kill someone. He came into the room Shannon ran into. "Shannon?!?!" he asked.  
  
*~I dare you to lift yourself off the floor  
  
I dare you to move*~  
  
"Alan, I know you would NEVER do that to me and the kids" She said. He came over to her and hugged her. I was over. He was not going to be his dad and leave.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Squid started to hum the song. Shannon heard him.  
  
"Squid I dare you to move" she said.  
  
He smiled. "Its too hard" he answered.  
  
"I know hun" Shannon replied.  
  
*~I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened before  
  
Welcome to the fallout  
  
Welcome to resistance  
  
The tension is here  
  
Tension is here  
  
Between who you are and who you could be  
  
Between how it is and how it should be*~  
  
"Hun, I promised 9 years ago to the twins that I would never leave them" he said. She looked at him. A promise.  
  
*~Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Salvation is here  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened  
  
Today never happened  
  
Today never happened before*~  
  
Shannon knew from now on. Squid would never forget his dad unless he forgets the past. Shannon will know that he will.  
  
OK i am done hahahaha!!! DARE YOU TO MOVE!! lol I got calm down. anyways i hope you liek it took me forever to think of...REVIEW!! ~Shannon~ 


	4. More FlashBacks of the past

Chapter 4  
More Flashbacks of the Past  
  
Chapter 4 is here...I hope you like this. I worked on this for like 1 day. lol ok...I got to type or I won't beable to finish. *Shannon*  
  
Months went by since, the gang met up. Squid and Shannon tooke the kids to Green Lake, Texas. Brianna was complianing on how hot the wheather was. Haylie was on her cell phone talking to Shia. Shay and Jake were sleeping. IN the next 2 hours was pretty much the same. They fnially got there. Stanley and Ryan were there before everybody else. Haylie saw Shia and ran out of the car, fast. Then after a few minutes of being there. "Ok, you guys ready to dig?" Squid asked.  
  
~*With broken hands and withered soul, emancipated from all you know*~  
  
They started to dig, everyone knew this unleash thier past. The boys of D- tent knew their secrets from camp will unflod into more lies and mysteries.  
  
~*You got to go dig those holes*~  
  
The boys of d-tent sang a familar song, Shannon knew the song until she heard ZigZag sang the furst verse. She sang very silently.  
  
X-Ray: D-Tent  
  
Stanley: Oh that's what we're doin' we're singin'  
  
Zero: Ohh  
  
X-Ray: y'all don't know nothin' about this  
  
Stanley: Watch me, watch me  
  
Armpit: Come on, come on  
  
Stanley: I'm gonna prove myself  
  
All:  
  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
  
Dig it uh oh oh (oh)  
  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeah)  
  
Stanley:  
  
Two suits and two tokens in hand  
  
I got no respect cause' I'm the new man  
  
got my shovel, shoes full of sand  
  
check out the tag the name is Caveman, uh!  
  
All:  
  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
  
Dig it uh oh oh (oh)  
  
Stanley: Ya like that Zig?  
  
ZigZag: It's aiight  
  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeah)  
  
X-Ray:  
  
Take a bad boy make him dig 5 feet,  
  
the dirt in these shovels will give us a beat  
  
ok you gotta find somethin' never found before  
  
if not, we'll just have to dig some more  
  
Magnet:  
  
Na na na na na na na na, na na  
  
na na na na na, na na na na na na na na, na na na na, (oh)  
  
All:  
  
Dig it oh oh oh, dig it  
  
Dig it oh oh oh (oh)  
  
Dig it oh oh oh, dig it  
  
Dig it oh oh oh (oh)  
  
Dig it oh oh oh, dig it  
  
Dig it oh oh oh (oh)  
  
Dig it oh oh oh, dig it  
  
Dig it oh oh oh (yeah)  
  
Zero:  
  
Your hands may blister  
  
your muscles stay sore  
  
you wanna break  
  
knock on the warden's door  
  
uh huh,uh huh  
  
Stanley: Man I forgot about bein tired.  
  
All:  
  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
  
Dig it uh oh oh (oh)  
  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
  
Dig it uh oh oh (oh)  
  
Armpit: A-R-M P-I to the T  
  
What is that you smellin?  
  
Dawg, that's me  
  
I don't take showers and I don't brush my teeth  
  
All I do is dig holes, eat, and sleep  
  
Magnet:  
  
Na na na na na na na na,  
  
na na na na na na na na, na na na na  
  
na na na na, na na na na  
  
X-Ray:  
  
There is no lake  
  
there is no shade  
  
there is no place to hide so just sit and wait to fry  
  
ZigZag:  
  
You got to go dig those holes  
  
All:  
  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
  
Dig it uh oh oh (oh)  
  
Dig it uh oh oh, dig it  
  
Dig it uh oh oh (yeaah)(Keep singing til the end)  
  
Magnet: Ohh, Oh, oh (sung until end)  
  
X-Ray:  
  
Take a bad boy make him dig 5 feet  
  
Stanley:  
  
Got my shovel, shoes full of sand  
  
X-Ray:  
  
The dirt in these shovels will give us a beat  
  
Stanley:  
  
Check out the tag the name is Caveman, uh  
  
Zero:  
  
Wake up every morning before the sun,  
  
keep diggin that hole till the day is done  
  
ZigZag:You got to go dig those holes  
  
Squid:  
  
Man, it's S.Q.U.I.D.  
  
You wanna try me, end up with an IV  
  
Trust me, you're poor you can't pay the fee  
  
Try diggin ONE hole, then see me, boyyy!  
  
Squid's past, his father, mother, and Camp Green Lake is now behind him. He didn't want to be his father., running off and coming back 16 years later. His moth drinking and beating him endessly.. Camp Green Lake, where he was placed for stealing stuff from people's houses. He felt better.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Squid was coming home from school. He sees his mom on the couch passed out. He had ab ad day, his girlfriend nad him just broke up and he had no hope to live. Tears started to burn in Squid's eyes. He didn't feel like living anymore. His mom get up. "ALAN!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Yes mom?" he asked. She got up and smacked Squid in the head. "I HATE YOU!!" she yelled. He took every hit that she had consumed. "YOU RUINED ME" she yelled.  
  
"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS BORN. YOUR DAD LEFT ME" she screeched again. He started to cry and then went upstairs. "IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT" she yelled. He went to sleep and was in deep thought about what we could to get out of this.  
  
The next day, Squid was arrested. He went to court. He had to choose between jail or Camp Green Lake. He chose Camp Green Lake. For months he had to dig holes. He didn't know why he had to do this digging for.  
  
~* End of Flashback*~  
  
Ryan's past still comes back to haunt her. When she and Stanley first got married that year, Tim wanted to see Jennifer. Another visitor also came to the house. Somebody Stanley didn't want to see.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Ryan was cooking dinner for her 10 year old and her step-children dinner. The doorbell rang and Ryan stopped doing what she was doing. She went to the answer the door. When she opened it, she saw two people she didn't want to see. "What are you two doing here?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Here to see OUR children" Tim said smirking.  
  
"Take that fucking smirk off your face" ryan said.  
  
"You know you miss me?' he said.  
  
"No, I dont Tim. If I missed you, I would be happy to see you" she said. Stanley came to the door, and saw Tim and his ex-wife Bridgette.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked.  
  
Bridgette smiled. "Hey Stanley, I missed you" she said.  
  
"Bullshit" he answered.  
  
"What did I do baby?" she asked Stanley.  
  
"Well, leaving me with the triplets and Stan" he said giving off a glare.  
  
She smiled. "Oh well, I was only with you to fuck you and have your money. I was very happy. I never loved you and the boy I broke up with or broke up with me was Tim...Yea, he was fuckin me while with Ryan" she said smirknig some more.  
  
Stanley smiled and knew what he was going to say to his ex-wife. "Oh yea Bridgette..when you told me your boyfriend broke up with you..he wanted something different and decided that you wanted me" he said smirking. Bridgette had nothing to day anymore. She was speechless. She waslked away with out saying a word. So did Tim.  
  
Ryan turned to Stanley and cried in front of him. He brought his wife into a hug. He whispered in her ear that its going to be ok.  
  
"Stanley, I am sorry I ever left you for Tim, but I only 17 and stupid. I love you more than anything and nothing will change that" she said through her heavy tears.  
  
"I know and dont care anymore about what happened. I do love you and when you broke up with me, I loved you even more. Nohting will change that. I love you" he replied. She went back inside and cooke dinner. That night changed everything. After that incident, She never saw Tim again.  
  
*~End of Flashback*~  
  
Chelsea wished she had a better relantion with her mom. Her mom didn't want her to marry Twitch. Chelsea did.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
3 weeks before Chelsea's wedding to Brain, she kept fighting with her mother. Her mother wouldn't listen to her. "MOM, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY CHRIS" Chelsea yelled.  
  
"WHY NOT?" her mother yelled back. (A/N: Chelsea haha Hilary duff sux..anyways)  
  
"I LOVE BRAIN" she said. Her dad came in and blinked. "What going on?" he asked.  
  
"Mom wants me to marry Chris, and I don't want to marry him because I want to marry Brain..I love him with all my heart" Chelsea said. Her mom gapped at her daughter. she only wanted the best for Chelsea. "But Chelsea, Brain is not your type" she answered.  
  
"Well, mom why don't you like Brian?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"He is not your in world Chels. He went to a juvy camp for stealing a car"  
  
"Mom, you don't get it. I love him no matter who he is, or what did do when he was 15" Chelsea said walking off.  
  
Her mom kept doinf this this, creating drama. Chelsea kept telling her mom that she loved Brian. Chelsea's dad, always behind his daughter. Only his wife would his to their daughter.  
  
~*End of Flashabck*~  
  
Shannon always thought about her dad. When he died she ver upset. Her mom married another man He was an evil bastard and didn't like Shannon. He hit her and called her names. It never stopped. Shannon was glad to move out of the house.  
  
~*Flashabck*~  
  
Shannon was at home studying a big test and waiting for Squid to call. Her step-father came in Shannon's room. "Where is you mother?" he asked glaring at Shannon.  
  
"She went to get food"  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
She looked up from her books and sheets of paper on her bed. "I am studying for my english test tomorrow and waiting for my boyfriend to call"  
  
"I don't know who would love you. You are a fuckin bitch. I hate you. When you go tuern 18 you moving out. I fuckin want you out of your mom's life forever. You her past" he said.  
  
"Well, have no right to control this household. You think your so cool because you have somebody to boss around. Well you son of a bitch you dont own me, or my mother"  
  
"I do own you and your mother, I guess your mother didn't tell you that she's pregnant" he said smirking. Shannon got up from her bed and slapped him dead in the face. He did what any guy would do, hit her back. She touched where he hit her.  
  
"I am going to Squid, now please" she said. He left the room in anger. She called her boyriend, Squid. She told him what happened. He was angry for somebody doing that to the one he loved.  
  
~*End of Flahsback*~  
  
ZigZag remembered when him and Brooke would fight all the time. One day Zig found something that he didn't want to see. He hoped would not kill himself over it becuase of it.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Zigzag just came home from work. He puut his coat in the coat in the cloest and put his car keys on the kithen counter. "BROOKE, I AM HOME" he yelled.  
  
he didn't hear any noise. Normanlly she would be downstiars and greet. But not today. Today was different. She wasn't there to greet him. He yelled for her again. no sound. He went upstairs in his room. He gasped loudly. There in his bed, was Brooke and another guy. Brooke stopped what she was doing. She looked up to see her shocked husband. She got up out of the bed and put her clothes on and ran out the room with ZigZag following. They went into the hall. "Brooke, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Um...having fun" she lied.  
  
"No, you were cheating on me in our own bed. Brooke, I trusted you and you broke it"  
  
"Sorry baby, please forgive me?" she pleaded.  
  
"No not this time, you have betrayed me and now the only thing to do is get a divorce" he said wanting to cry.  
  
"Ok fine" she said going back no their bedroom.  
  
Over the months, they finalized the divorce. ZigZag was upset and depressed for a little while. But one day he met this girl named Shaily. They started to talk and they clicked Zig was finally happy. Again.  
  
~*End of Flashabck*~  
  
Erin and Zero always didn't like eachother. They met in college and were always competeing against eachother. You'll never know what under your nose.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
It was the day to graduate and all the collage got in thier seats. Erin was 1st and Zero was 2nd. She was happy. She didn't really like him until now. She smiles at everyone.  
  
"Hello fellow students, Today we should be happy that we achieved the greatest. One boy here today told me something i'll never forget, follow your heart. I did and look at me today. That person was my dad. My dad died and i want to thank for always being there for me no matter what. I love you dad" she said finishing, She got off the stage and saw the graduates throwing thier hats.  
  
She saw Zero. She went up to him. "Hey Hector" she said.  
  
"Hey erin" he smiled.  
  
"I am going to miss you"  
  
"me too" he said. Erin leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. They pulled away. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" he answered.  
  
"Lets move in together" she offered. He nodded and they went off happy.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
The boys were soar and stopped digging. They packed up and left Green Lake Texas. Now they know the past is behind them. FINALLY!  
  
I DONE FINALLY!!! LOL nvm anyways thanks or reading i wanna thank my reviewers because I am nice........:)  
  
Squids*Charm: Hey Chelsea...i am glad you like it. I like it too. I LOVE YOU RYAN!!  
  
Erin: your finally going to get something haha another child MAX ROXX!  
  
Candy: sowwy candy thats how i am i jump around.  
  
THANKS A BUNCH!! 


	5. Chelsea's Past

Chapter 4  
Chelsea's Past  
  
Sorry I have not been updating...i have been sick all week. Now I am better and I can start updating again WOO! ok let me get to my story!  
  
At home in New York City, Chelsea and Twitch went back their regular lifes. Nicole is turning 7. So they were having a big party for her. When Chelsea was a little girl, she never had a birthday party thrown by the mother and father.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Chelsea was turning 7 today. Her mom went to California for "business." Her dad did some work at the office. She only had her nanny, Carolyn. Her parents were hardly home. They always mailed cards from the place they were at. She always felt alone for her birthday.  
  
She woke that morning to find her nanny making breakfast for her. "Nanny!" she yelled.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"What are you making me?" her nanny smiled at her. "You birthday breakfast"  
  
The little girl squealed and ran through the big house. "I AM 7!!" she yelled. Her nanny called her back to eat her breakfast. Chelsea came back and ate her eggs, bacon, toast, and juice. After breakfast she went to her room to find the presents that her mom and dad left. "YES!!!" she yelled.  
  
"What Chelsea?" Carolyn blinked.  
  
"I got 10 dollars from daddy" Carolyn shook her head and left the room.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Chelsea didn't want to be her parents, always leaving to go somewhere. Like her mom always getting into her love life. Chelsea hates it. Before Cheksea met Brian aka Twitch, she met Chris. He was Chelsea's mom's friend's son. They went out for 2 years. But Chelsea broke up with him.  
  
She wanted to go to college. When she was going with Twitch, Chris always tried to get back with Chelsea, Twitch never liked it.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Chelsea and Twitch just moved in together. They now have been going out for 2 years. They were sitting on their couch watching, snuggling. Their doorbell rang. Twitch got up from the couch and answered the door. At the door was Chris. "Hey Twitch" Chris said.  
  
"Hi Chris" Chelsea got up from the couch and went to the door.  
  
"What do you want Chris?" Chelsea asked. Chris smirked and looked at Chelsea and smiled more.  
  
"I want Chelsea" Twitch glared at Chris. He kept smiling at the couple.  
  
"Go away"  
  
"No, your mother wants me with Chelsea. She thinks I am better than Brian. She wants you to marry me" he said. Chelsea slapped Chris. "Never ever tell me what my mother wants me to be, i'll be my own person" he glared at Chelsea and stomped away. Chelsea faced Twitch and started to cry. He pulled his girlfriend into a hug.  
  
"Chelsea its ok, he is gone now" he said.  
  
She calmed down and smiled. "I love you Brian" he smiled and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed him back. "I love you too Chelsea"  
  
The couple closed the door and went back to their movie.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Chelsea had many run ins with Chris. When Chelsea had Nicole everything turned upside down. Everything was crazy.  
  
~*Flashback*~ March 2nd 2014  
  
Chelsea was sitting on her bed when Shannon came in to check on her. Shannon was in town for a few weeks. "Are you ok?"  
  
"My baby is late" she answered. Shannon felt the same wat as Chelsea. Brianna came 2 weeks late. Chelsea's baby is 3 weeks later. Chelsea felt a small sharp pain. "OH MY GOD!! ITS COMING!"  
  
Shannon got Twitrch and called her hospital. The paramedics came and took Chelsea to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, they put her in labor. The baby was going fast. It was coming out like lightening. Thats fast. Anyways Twitch was with Chelsea in the room. "THIS HURTS, BRIAN WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"  
  
"We both did it" he retorted. Chelsea's mother came in. "GET AWAY FROM CHELSEA, BRIAN" Twitch backed away from Chelsea and watched her mother help. "CHRIS GET IN HER"  
  
Chris came in the room smiling. Chelsea glared at her mother and ex- boyfriend. Twitch stood there wide-eyed. "MOM CHRIS LEAVE!" Chelsea yelled.  
  
"Why?" her mother asked.  
  
"I WANT YOU OUT" chelsea screamed in anger. Her mother nodded and Chris smiled and left. The doctors came in and did labor with Chelsea.  
  
~*1 hour later*~  
  
Chelsea was holding a healthy baby girl in her arms. Twitch smiled at this sight. It took 1 hour to get this baby out. "What do you want to name her?" Twitch asked.  
  
"Nicole Anne" Twitch smiled and nodded. "I like that name"  
  
"Ok her name is Nicole"  
  
"I guess her name is Nicole"  
  
Chelsea saw Nicole go to sleep. Chelsea smiled and rested herself.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Chelsea looked her 7 year old and smiled. Nicole has grown up so much. She is going to turn into a nice women someday. "MOMMY I WANT PRESENTS!" Chelsea laughed and opened the closet and pulled out presents. "Here ya go" Nicole giggled and opened. Chelsea was happy....finally. No mother or Chris to bother her. Hopefully not!  
  
OK i am done! COLD AND TYPING... WHY!!! lol anyways I typed it woo! SUNDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY!!! YAY ME! 16 BABY! ~*Shannon*~ 


	6. Shaily and ZigZag

Chapter 5  
  
Hey been lazy on this story. haha I am finally updating it. lol! Anyways, I will get ot the story now. I hope ya'll like it. ~*Shannon*~  
  
Back in California, ZigZag was planning a big night for him and Shaily. He got the kids out of the house that night. Zig made a candle light dinner. Shaily came home at around 5:00.  
  
"Ricky, I'M HOME" she yelled. He came came into the hall and kissed her.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"I love you" she smiled and kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled. "I have a surpise for you"  
  
He pulled her into the dining room, where the food was layed on the table. Shaily gasped and went to the table. "Sit down and eat"  
  
She nodded and sat down. He did the same thing. When they finished eating, went over to the couch. He smiled at her.  
  
"Shail, I have to ask you something" he said.  
  
"Ok"  
  
He got on one knee as Shaily stared at him wide eyes. "Shaily will you marry me?" He took out the small box and opened it. The box exposed a small diamond. It was fairly big too.  
  
"Yes I will marry you" ZigZag smiled and put the ring on her finger. She kissed him and he kissed back.  
  
Shaily pulled away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I am just happy but I go some good news" she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Ok, wha is the good news?" he asked.  
  
"I'm..." she said stopping.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant" she finally said. He smiled and hugged her. "How long have you known?"  
  
"2 days, I didn't know how to tell you" she answered. He smiled and looked into her eyes. "Its ok"  
  
She smiled and got up. "I'm going to bed" she said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be down here watching T.V." he answered. She wen upstairs and went into their room. ZigZag was thinking about the day he first met Shaily.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Zigag was walking through the mall and spoted a blonde girl sitting on the bench reading. He walkes past her and went on his way too scared to talk to her.  
  
The nex day ZigZag bumped into this girl. "Sorry" he said.  
  
"Thats ok" she answered. He looked in her eyes. She looked back into his.  
  
"Um do you need help?" he asked.  
  
"With what?" she asked confused.  
  
"Your books" he answered. She looked down and saw her dropped books. "Oh yea" she said. She bent down to get her books. He helped her.  
  
"Um here" he said giving her he last dropped book.  
  
"Thanks do you read a lot?" she asked.  
  
"No not that much" he answered. He smiled and sighed alittle. The divorce was over between him and Brooke. He didn't want to be hurt again. "Do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Ricky, yours?' he asked.  
  
"Shaily" she answered. He smiled. They soon exchanged phone numbers. They said their good-byes and he would call to set a day for thier date.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
ZigZag smiled at the flashback. She was beautiful then and now. He yawned and knew he wanted to go to bed. He turned the tv off and turned off all the lights downstairs. He went upstairs into his and Shaily's room and went to sleep.  
  
Ok good or bad chap...? lol anyways I am finally glad that I updated this chapter. The nex chapter is abou Erin and Zero.  
  
~*Shannon*~ 


	7. Happy

Chapter 7

Long time huh? Well I am back updating this and other forgotten stories. Ok well read!

Zigzag and Shaily were planning the wedding. They were deciding to have it after the baby was born. It was going to be a fun time planning a whole wedding. Chelsea came up from New York City to visit Shaily. She was excited to hear her friend is getting married. Shaily also told her that she is having a baby.

"So, how many weeks?" Chelsea asked.

"About 5"

"Oh, were expecting twins. Me and Twitch hope its boys," Chelsea said, happily. Shaily went into the kitchen and got some tea. She then came back into the living room.

"I hope Brooke doesn't destroy my wedding" Shaily said, nervous. Chelsea looked her.

"Brooke, she is nothing. Don't let her get to you. Before you came, Brooke was a bitch. I don't Zig could of took it" Chelsea explained. Shaily sighed. The girls talked until Chelsea went back to the hotel.

With Erin and Zero, Samantha, Tawny's mother is missing. She hasn't called the family in weeks. "Hector, do you have Sam's number?"

"No, I think Tawny has it" Erin went to the foot of the stairs. She wanted to call Sam to see if everything was ok.

"TAWNY! COME DOWN HERE!" Erin yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"JUST DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD" Tawny came down. Erin moved back a little bit.

"Do you have Sam's number?"

"Uh, yea hold on," Tawny said. She went up to her room then came down with Sam's number.

"Thanks" Erin said.

"Your welcome" Tawny said, going back upstairs. Erin got the cordless phone and called Samantha.

"Hello?" It wasn't Sam's voice. Something must be wrong.

"Hi, does Sam Bass live here?"

"Yes, this is her boyfriend. She is out of town. May I take a message?" the man asked.

"Yes, tell her Erin called. She knows the number" they hung up a minute later. Mariah came down.

"Mom, can I go to my friend's house?" she asked.

"Yes go. Be home by 7:00" Erin said. Mariah smiled and went on her way to her friend's house.

Shannon and Squid have been busy with a lot of work. Squid is in Africa filming. Shannon is working on making a new label. She plans to call it Hope & Faith records. Haylie and Shia have a long distance relationship. They hope it will work out. One lives in Texas and the other California. The phone rings and Brianna picks it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey baby"

"Hey Shia" Hayie said. She was hoping he would call this week. Hey, she was in love with him.

"How is California?"

"It's hot" she answered.

"Oh well I got to go. I'll see you later," he said.

"Ok, I love you"

"I love you too" he replied. They hung up. Just then, Haylie heard a knock on the door.

"BRI GET THAT!"

"YOU!"

"YOU'RE CLOSER"

"OH FINE!" Brianna got the door and smiled. She set up a surprise for Haylie since it was so close to her birthday. Her parents also approved.

"HAYLIE IT'S FOR YOU!"

"God don't yell"

"Hypocrite" Haylie went to the door and saw Shia. She screamed and went into his arms.

"What are you here?" she asked.

"Happy Birthday baby" The kissed and Brianna went off wanting to puke. They needed to get a room.

With Chelsea in California, Twitch took care of Nicole himself. She's getting big.

"What is daddy calling the new babies?" Nicole asked.

"Well, if two boys were calling them Dylan and Joshua. If two girls were going to call them Paige and Destiny" he said.

"Destiny is a purdy name daddy"

"So is the name Nicole," he answered. Nicole giggled and made a face. She was cute 7 years old.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

"From the mommy's tummy. When the baby is ready. The baby will come out of the mommy's tummy," Twitch said.

"Ok" she said. She ran off to play with her toys. She is everything to Twitch and Chelsea. They love her to death. There is nothing they wouldn't do for her.


	8. Miracle

Chapter 8

Chelsea was 8 months a long. She was already on maternity leave. She was doing fine so far. She helped Shaily with her wedding planning. Shannon also helped. Whenever Shannon was in town, Chelsea and Shannon always had dinner together.

It was May and Shannon had a day off and decided to pay Chelsea a visit. "Hey Chelsea, how are you holding up?"

"Good, my stomach is huge" Chelsea replied. Shannon laughed knowing how being pregnant was.

"You wanna go out to eat?"

"Sure, I have a craving for Chinese" Chelsea said, rubbing her belly. Shannon got up and smiled.

"Fine, it's settled we will go to China Buffet" And so they went. The two friends talked for hours about everything.

"So, when is Shail getting married?" Shannon asked.

"In July. She won't be showing that much," Chelsea answered.

"Wait, Shaily is pregnant?" Shannon asked, confused.

"Yes, I didn't tell you. I must have forgotten" Chelsea explained. Shannon sighed. It was about 3 weeks since Zig proposed to her. Therefore, she must be over 7 weeks already.

Chelsea winced when she ate that last shrimp. Shannon saw that face and immediately knew she was having the baby.

"Oh my god, are you having the baby?"

"Yes, call Brian. He's at work."

"Ok" Shannon got out her cell and called Chelsea's husband. While doing that Shannon and Chelsea got into Shannon's SUV and drove to the hospital.

"Hey Brian. Um, it is Shannon. Chels is having the baby. I'll meet you at the hospital, bye," she said, hanging up after that.

"Breath, dammit breath" Shannon said.

"Shut the fuck up Shannon"

"Oh yeah don't make a pregnant lady mad" Shannon joked. Chelsea glared while doing her breathing. Shannon stopped laughing when she saw the face. "Brian is meeting us at the hospital"

"Ok"

"I'm calling Shaily as well"

"Ok, she might be doing wedding plans" Chelsea confessed. Shannon turned into the parking lot and parked. Getting out of the car, helping Chelsea too. When they were in the hospital, Shannon checked Chelsea in. The nurses put her in a room to check up on her since she was having twins. Brian came in an hour later.

"Baby, how are you? Are you ok?" Brian asked.

"I'm fine. Where is Nicole?"

"With Shaily and Zig"

"Ok" Chelsea said, taking a big breath.

Brian smiled at his wife. Shannon was outside, calling Squid to check in with him. She saw Shaily come to her.

"Is Chelsea ok?"

"Yes she is. She is having the twins right now. Brian is in there with her," Shannon said, getting off her cell phone. Shaily sighed and sat down. Brian came out smiling. Shannon got up. "2 boys" he said.

"So did you name them?"

"Dylan and Josh" Brian said.

"Oh good" Shaily answered.

Brian looked around for his daughter. Shaily smiled and got up to hug Brian. "She is with Ricky buying some presents for the babies," Shaily said.

Shannon smiled and left the hospital. She needed to get back to Texas. Back to her husband and kids.

Back in the hospital, Chelsea was smiling down at her two new children. She will enjoy having them. Brian was beside her with Nicole.

"They are cute mommy"

"Yes. Now you are a big girl," Chelsea said smiling at her daughter.

"YAY!" Nicole yelled.

"Shh, you'll make them cry" she said, smiling. Nicole sat down on the floor and played with her Barbie dolls.

* * *

Shannon was back at home. She had a lot of work to do. Squid was always at work. The kids are always at school; Shannon had a lot of alone time.

She was sitting down at the couch when Squid came in. He smiled and sat by her and rubbed her feet. "How was work Alan?"

"Hard, our whale is having a calf"

"Awww" Shannon said. Squid smiled and kissed her foot and moved to the next one.

"Yea, how are Chelsea and the twins?" Squid asked.

"Good, they made it out ok" Shannon answered. Squid smiled and kissed her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Shannon answered. Squid got up, took Shannon's hand, and took her off the couch.

"Where are you taking me?" Squid grinned widely and dragged to their bedroom upstairs.

"Ok, now you thinking" Shannon said. Squid laughed and went in their bedroom and closed the door.


	9. Wedding

Chapter 9

Shaily's tummy was getting larger. The more and more it grew, the more Zig was happy everyday. It was a week before the wedding and Shaily was trying on her dress. Chelsea was with her looking at the dress. "It's beautiful"

"I know. I love the dress. It goes with my belly. I am so glad I found it before anyone else did"

"Yeah. I am so glad you didn't pick the ugly dresses. I would've cried if you did!" Chelsea said, laughing. She remembered her wedding. It was so beautiful. She is so glad that she married Twitch. Chelsea wondered about Shannon. If she was coming to the wedding. She really didn't know yet. Chelsea hasn't heard from her since Dylan and Josh were born. Later she would call her and ask her about it.

Chelsea snapped back into reality when Shaily tapped her shoulder. "I need to pee!" Chelsea laughed and let her off the pedestal.

---

Shannon sighed as she was at her office at her new record company she just made for new recording artist. She sighed. Shannon needed to call Chelsea one of these days. Shannon was way too busy to deal with Shaily's wedding right now. Her secretary came into the office. "Hey Mary, who is here now?"

"Mrs. Chelsea Politick is here" she said. Shannon nodded and put her work on the side of the desk. Chelsea came in and sat down. "Hey"

"Hey. I have come to ask you come to Shaily's wedding. I hope your coming" Chelsea said. She smiled.

"I will come. I will have to see if my whole family will come" Shannon said. Chelsea sighed. She wanted Shannon to come. They have known each other for years. Their kids know each other very well, too. Chelsea has known Shaily since she was 10. She couldn't believe how her life was turning out. If she hadn't met Twitch, where would she be? Chelsea smiled in the inside. Shannon looked from the book, and smiled.

"I am free for her wedding. I'll be there. Just tell me when I need to be there. My kids will be happy to see the rest of D-tent" Shannon said. Chelsea laughed. The whole gang started calling each other the D-tent. It was much easier than it seems it is. Chelsea got up and picked up her purse. She sighed and left the office. Her office was huge. Bigger than Twitch's, though. He didn't go to his office that much. He worked on cars. His garage was his office. She got into her car and went to the airport. Twitch also sold cars in his huge garage. Chelsea is very proud of him.

---

It was the day of the wedding and Shannon and her family made it to the wedding. Shannon sat on the groom's side of the family. Zig was like family to her and the rest of the boys and wives. Shaily was going to be apart of that. She sighed as Chelsea helped her fit into her dress. She had three bridesmaids. Chelsea, Michelle, and Susan. Michelle graduated from Columbia University with a musical degree. She also is a musical lawyer for many bands. Susan is a doctor for a local hospital. Zig has three groomsmen. They are Squid, Stanley, and Magnet. The bride's maid including the maid of honor went down the aisle with the groomsmen. The **"Wedding March"** started to play and Shaily went down the aisle in her dress. Zig smiled at the angel he loved. When she got up there, the reverend smiled at the couple.

"We are gathered her today to bring Ricky "ZigZag" Kasch and Shaily Hensen to be together for the rest of their lives" he said. Shaily smiled at her soon-to-be husband.

"Do you Ricky take Shaily to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Shaily take Ricky to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she answered.

"If no one has anything they want to say before I say they are happily married. Say something now or forever hold your peace" the reverend said. Shannon looked around the room and saw his ex-wife at the end of the church.

"I DO!" Brooke said. People turned around to see his ex-wife. ZigZag groaned and somehow knew this was going to happen. She sighed and walked towards the couple.

"I love you"

"But I don't" he said turning to his love of his life, Shaily.

"God, I made a mistake. Believe I did"

"For god sakes Brooke, do you see me getting married? I love this girl and everything about her just leave" he said. Brooke looked at Shaily went up to her.

"You'll pay" she said, walking down the steps and out of the church. The reverend regained his composure and looked at the couple. Zig frowned at the door and smiled to make Shaily smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife" he said. The couple kissed and walked down the aisle. Chelsea sighed and sat on a pew. She knew that Brooke would do this. She had some motive at what she was going to do today.

"I hate her" Shannon said, balling her hand into a fist. She sighed and stood up and sat by Chelsea.

"I knew she would do this kind of shit. The bitch is so against her ex-husband having happiness" she said. Shannon looked at Squid and sighed.

"Well he's happy. He loves her and that's all that matters" Shannon said. Chelsea nodded and got up. She walked to the door and left the church.

---

At the reception, everybody was having a good time. Shia and Haley were dancing along with the music. JT rolled her eyes. They were always being mushy. It made her quite sick. Shannon looked at Squid. "Young love. Just leave her alone"

"But she's my baby girl"

"Yeah, but she's with her boyfriend" she said, laughing. Squid pouted as the couple cut the cake. Soon enough, they were going to the Bahamas on their honeymoon. Chelsea smiled and waved the couple goodbye. She was going to miss Shaily. She looked at her husband, who was twitching over a new version of a mustang on the road. She rolled her eyes.

"Brian, stop looking at the car" she said. He pouted and went inside. Chelsea knew that Shaily was going to be happy with ZigZag forever.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHELSEA!


End file.
